Please Miniskirt Postwoman!
from album S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1' ---- '''Released' December 28, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2011 Label Producer Tsunku ---- S/mileage Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (2011) Next: Choto Mate Kudasai! (2012) ]] Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (プリーズ ミニスカ ポストウーマン！) is the 8th major label single of S/mileage. It was released on December 28, 2011. This was the first single in which the former sub-members are official members. This is also the last single to feature Maeda Yuuka. It sold 36,513 copies in total, making it S/mileage's highest single. It reached an Oricon Weekly Chart position of 5. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (MV) CD Tracklist #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (手を握って歩きたい ; I Want to Walk Holding Hands) (Goto Maki cover) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) Limited A Tracklist Disc 1 #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Konnichiwa Konbanwa (こんにちは　こんばんは ; Good Afternoon Good Evening) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) Disc 2 #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Dance Shot Ver. I) Limited B Tracklist Disc 1 #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Konnichiwa Konbanwa #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) Disc 2 #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Friends Ver.) Limited C Tracklist Disc 1 #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Konnichiwa Konbanwa #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) Disc 2 #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Dance Shot Ver. II) Limited D Tracklist Disc 1 #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #S/mileage Singles Gekiyaba Remix ##Koi ni Booing Buu! (恋にBooing ブー!) ##Short Cut (ショートカット) ##Tachiagirl (タチアガール) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) Single V Tracklist Disc 1 #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Making-of) Event V Tracklist Disc 1 #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Nakanishi Kana Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Takeuchi Akari Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Katsuta Rina Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Tamura Meimi Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *1st gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka (Last Single), Fukuda Kanon *2nd gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi TV Performances *2011.12.17 Nihon no Onna no ko *2011.12.24 MelodiX! Concert Performances #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #*Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ (part of a medley) #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10th Anniversary Special~ #Konnichiwa Konbanwa #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ Song Information #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboard, & Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Tamura Meimi (Center Vocals) #**Maeda Yuuka, Takeuchi Akari (Minor Vocals) #Te wo Nigitte Arukitai #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka (Minor Vocals) #Konnichiwa Konbanwa #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: #**Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina (Minor Vocals) #S/mileage Singles Gekiyaba Remix #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Remix: Yasushi Watanabe Trivia *This is the second S/mileage single to have an English name, the first being Shortcut. *This single was released on Maeda Yuuka's birthday. *Te wo Nigitte Arukitai was orginally a Goto Maki single. *This is the 6th consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single. *This is the only single where S/milage was a 7 members line-up. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 36,513 External Links *Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Single V Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Japanese Wikipedia *Lyrics: Please Miniskirt Postwoman!, Konnichiwa Konbanwa, Te wo Nigitte Arukitai Category:S/mileage Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a S/mileage Member Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2011 Releases Category:2011 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:Highest Selling Single Category:S/mileage Debuts Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2011 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Releases